A Glooming Peace
by MidnightSunRAB
Summary: Weevil Underwood is constantly bullied. One day, it becomes too much. Shrimpshipping, Symbioshipping, WARNING: Attempted suicide


**YAY! SHRIMPSHIPPING! AND MY FIRST ATTEMPT AND SYMBIOSHIPPING! I'M SO HAPPY! **

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.**

* * *

His heart was pounding in his chest, he was running as fast as he could, trying desperately to escape what was behind him. Finally it became too much, and he had to stop to catch his breath. His legs felt like liquid and the cold air cut into his lungs as he struggled to breathe. He felt someone yank at his hair, effectively making him lose his footing out of pain and surprise, causing him to fall flat on his back. He ground as he felt a sharp pain travel through his spinal cord, knocking the wind out of him and momentarily paralyzing him. He looked up at the sneering faces of his classmates.

"We told you not to come to school again," one of them said.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," the boy beneath them said, trying to sit up. "But there was an important test today and-" Smack! He cried out as the closest to him punched him in the face. The boy's hands flew to his face to hold his nose, which was now bleeding.

"Shut up, we don't want to hear your excuses!" the one who had said that kicked the boy hard in the ribs. His scream was slightly muffled by the blood pouring into his mouth and down his chin. He was kicked in his side again, and this time he heard a sickening crack, fallowed by tremendous waves of pain. He curled up in the fetal position as the blows continued. He covered his head with his arms and tried to concentrate on breathing, even though it was getting harder and harder as his blood filled his mouth and suffocated him. One of the boys above him kicked his side hard enough to send him over the edge. He coughed and the familiar irony taste filled his mouth. He kept coughing, even though it felt like his insides were coming apart. The beating suddenly stopped and the boy moved to his hands and knees to get the crimson liquid out of his lung. He barely registered the screeching of tires and scurrying of people running. All he knew was absolute pain as he hacked and coughed. He stopped only when he was too weak to do anything other than collapse face down on the asphalt. His eyes closed and he breathed haggardly though his mouth. He heard a voice, but he was too discombobulated to define anything they were saying. A hand rested on his shoulder and gently shook him.

"Kid, can you hear me?" The boy slowly opened his eyes and whimpered. "Okay, stay still, an ambulance is on its way. Hang in there." The boy's eyes closed once more. This is the average day for Weevil Underwood.

"Hey, have you seen Weevil today? It's not like him to skip school," Mako Tsunami said to his best friend and boyfriend, Espa Roba, at lunch the next day.

"No, I haven't. He's been really distant lately," replied Espa.

Mako shifted nervously in his seat. "You don't think something bad happened to him, do you?" he asked. Espa shook his head sadly. "No way of being sure. Who knows what that kid does in his free time. Well, besides making out with Rex."

Mako chuckled lightly. "Yeah. But still, we should probably go to his house later, you know, just to make sure he's still alive." They both smiled and went back to their lunch. They were silent until Espa suddenly said out of curiosity, "Hey Mako, if you love sea life so much, why do you always bring tuna sandwiches?" Mako froze with said sandwich half way to his mouth. He slowly put it down and stared at it with a blank expression for a few moments. Finally, he shrugged and said, "I've been asking myself that for many years. I guess it tastes good, or something." He then went back to eating his meal. Espa nodded and continued his own lunch. They sat in another long silence. Finally, it was broken when a boy with long brown hair, a red hat, and amethyst bangs plopped down next to Espa loudly. He pulled a lunch box out of his bag. He opened it and took out a tinfoil wrapped sandwich. He didn't look very hungry though. He unwrapped his food and poked at it a little but did nothing else.

"That's it," Espa said. "Rex what's wrong? You're quiet, you're not eating, you look like you didn't get any sleep last night, and you were late for lunch. That it not Rex Raptor behavior! What's wrong?"

Rex stayed silent and Espa sighed. "Look," he said after a while. "Does this have anything to do with Weevil being absent?" Rex clenched his fists and got a hard look in his eyes. Espa put a hesitant hand on his shoulder while Mako looked between the two anxiously, waiting to see who would act first. Finally, Rex buried his face in his hands.

"You should've seen him," he said quietly. "It's never been this bad. I should've been there to protect him!" Rex said the last part rather loudly and slammed his fist on the table the three were sitting at. This got the attention of a few other people in the cafeteria.

"Can… can you tell us what happened?" Mako asked. Rex sighed. "Last night I was at the hospital because…" Rex was about to say more when a loud bell rang. He quickly got up and grabbed his bag. "I'll explain later," he said. Before either Mako or Espa could say anything, though, he was gone.

"Weevie!"

Weevil turned around just as his little sister, Wendy, hugged him around his middle. He petted her long, pale blond hair affectionately. He had just been released from the hospital and was ready to just relax for a few days.

Weevil was happy to see Wendy, though, even if she was a little ball of energy and would most likely want to play with him as soon as he got home. Still, though, what can you expect from a six year old?

"Kids, come on, we have to leave." Weevil heard his parents calling to them and had to pry his sister off. He got into the backseat of his parents' car and felt a sudden sharp pain stab at his side. He cried out and clutched his ribs. Wendy looked at him, confused.

"Big brother, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Weevil's parents shared a nervous glance. They didn't want Wendy to know about Weevil getting bullied. Knowing this, Weevil smiled at Wendy and said, "No, I'm fine. Just a little tired." Wendy smiled back at him and his parents relaxed. During the car ride home, Weevil looked out the window while Wendy talked about some toy she had seen on TV, though Weevil wasn't paying much attention. His parents were silent for the most part as well, occasionally nodding at whatever Wendy had said. Finally, when they got home, Wendy ran inside ahead of them, but as Wendy placed his hand on the latch of the car door, his father said, "Son, we need to talk." Weevil felt dread like never he never had, and his stomach began to twist into knots.

"'Bout what?" he asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Weevil," his mother said. "Why were these people hurting you? And why didn't you come to us?"

Weevil sighed. "I didn't tell you guys about it because then I would need to tell you why they wee bullying me in the first place," he admitted. His father looked confused at what his son was saying.

"Why couldn't you have told us? You don't' need to be afraid, Weev. We'll always love you no matter what," he said comfortingly. Weevil smiled slightly. Maybe he could tell his parents the truth. He took a deep breath and spoke in a shaky voice. "Well, you see, they don't really like me because I'm…I'm…gay." Weevil cringed at the horrified look in his parents' eyes. His father's face started to turn red in anger and his mother's eyes started to water.

"You," his father breathed. "are not gay. And until you realize that, you are no longer welcome in this house." He started the car and backed out of the driveway.

"Where do I need to drop you off?" he asked viciously. Weevil couldn't believe what he was hearing. His parents were disowning him. They didn't want anything more to do with him. He felt numb all over and just wanted to die.

"Well?" his father asked impatiently.

"Rex's," Weevil muttered. His father gave a sharp nod before accelerating to the destination requested. The drive felt like hours, and when they got to Rex's house, Weevil's father practically threw him out of the car, and then sped away. Weevil slowly got up and went to the door. He rang the bell, and when the door opened, Rex's mother, Mrs. Raptor, stood in front of him. She smiled warmly at him.

"You must be here to see Rex. I'll get him for you. Why don't you come in, it's frightfully cold out there," she said sweetly to him. Weevil stepped inside and toed off his shoes while Mrs. Murphy went to get Rex. Weevil had always loved the Raptor's home, the way it was always filled with laughter and joy, much unlike his own house, that was dark and depressing, despite having Wendy as a resident.

"Weev!" At the sound of his name, Weevil turned around to see Rex, who embraced him in a tight hug, almost lifting him off the ground. Weevil laughed at his boyfriend's enthusiasm and hugged him back. When they broke apart they saw Mrs. Raptor smiling at them with knowing eyes. Rex cleared his throat and said quietly to Weevil, "Why don't we take this upstairs." He grabbed Weevil's hand and led him to his bedroom. Rex's room had dark blue walls, decorated with various posters of various dinosaurs. Up against the wall was his bed. It had maroon sheets and black pillow cases. By the window was his desk, which adorned his text books for school, some doodles, a few stories he had written, some toy dinosaurs, a picture of Mako, Espa, Rex, and himself when they went to an amusement park last summer, and a picture of the two of them on one of their dates. Rex sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him, waiting for Weevil to sit down. When the latter completed the action, Rex said, "Okay, I know you Weevil, what's the matter?"

Weevil gazed downward. "My…my parents kicked me out," he said, mentally cursing himself for the burning in the corners of his eyes. Rex sighed and gathered him in his arms.

"It's okay," he whispered to his distressed lover. "You can stay here for as long as you need to." Weevil shook his head.

"No, I can't impose like that," he said. Rex tightened his grip on Weevil. "You're staying, and that's that." Weevil knew it was pointless to argue with Rex, so he just relaxed into his lover's embrace and closed his eyes. All the events from that last few days came crashing down on him in the form of fatigue, and within a few moments, he was fast asleep.

"Hey, Weev, what's up?" Weevil couldn't help but smile at the sound of his friend's voice. He turned around and saw Espa and Mako standing at the entrance of Domino High School.

"Hey guys," he said. Espa smiled. "Glad to see you back," he said. Weevil smiled back. It was nice to be with his friends again. The day went by pretty normally. He wasn't asked any questions about his extended absence, and since Rex had brought his homework to him at the hospital, he was all caught up. At the end of the day, though, that's when things got out of hand. Rex had an archaeology club that went until three o'clock, so Weevil went home alone. That's when he met them. The bullies. They cornered him in an alley that he used as a shortcut to Rex's house. They didn't physically hurt him, though. But they said things, horrible things. They said he didn't deserve to live. They told him that it would be better for everyone if he just died. Then they left, left him with those thoughts racing through his head. He walked numbly into the Raptor's house and looked around. Rex's parents both worked and he wan an only child, which meant that Weevil had the house to himself. A shimmer caught his eye. He looked and saw that Rex had left one of his woodcarving knives out on the table.

"It's very sharp," he mussed. 'No one will miss me,' he thought. 'I'm a waste of space, just like they said. I don't deserve to live.' He took a deep breath and held the knife to his wrist. He pressed the blade down and hissed as a stinging pain went through his wrist. A thin line of blood appeared and he went over it again, going deeper this time, allowing the crimson liqud to flow freely. He did similar treatment to his other wrist and began to feel light headed. He sat down and let the knife clatter to the floor beside him. Images statred to blur and color started to fade. He felt it get more and more difficult to breathe, and he didn't even register falling on his side. His eye lids began to get heavier as the puddle of blood he was in gradually got bigger. The last thing he consciously remembered was the sound of someone screaming his name.

The first thing he knew was pain. A stabbing, sharp pain in his wrists that made him want to cry out, but he found himself too weak to do so. He cracked his eyes open and found himself staring at a blurry white ceiling. As he became more aware, he noticed that someone was clutching his hand and he looked to his right. Rex was sitting next to him with his eyes closed. Espa and Mako were there, too and were sitting off to the side. Mako was holding Espa as the smaller male did what Weevil could assume was crying. Mako looked over to where Weevil was lying and when he saw that he was awake, he whispered something to Espa and before he knew it, Weevil was engulfed in a hug from the duelist. When Espa let go of him he could see that Rex had opened his eyes and Weevil wanted to look away. The warm chocolate brown eyes that once held so much laughter and joy were now dead-looking and puffy from crying. He held Weevil's hand tighter.

Mako sensed the tension between the two and said, "Hey, Espa, how about we go to the cafeteria and get some tri colored jell-o? Hospital food actually ain't that bad." Espa just nodded and fallowed her, leaving Rex and Weevil in the room alone.

"Why didn't you just let me die?" Weevil asked sadly. Rex's head shot up and he grabbed Weevil's shoulders, shaking him roughly.

"Why? Do you have any idea how scared I was when I saw you in a pool of blood, not breathing? Don't you get it? I love you! I can't lose you!'' Weevil froze. In the two years that they had been dating, Rex had never declared his love for Weevil until now.

He looked at Rex. "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. All I could think about was what they had said. I'm sorry!" he cried. Rex quickly embraced the smaller male. "Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. Just… don't do anything like this again, okay. You've been in this hospital far too much for my liking." Weevil laughed lightly. "Don't worry, I won't. Oh and by the way, I love you, too." Rex looked lovingly into Weevil's eyes. Rex gently pressed his lips against Weevil's wrapped his arms around him. When they parted, Rex climbed into the uncomfortable hospital bed and hugged the boy to his chest. Weevil snuggled up to him and closed his eyes. Despite having just woken up, Weevil suddenly felt very tired. He knew this wasn't over, that they would need to talk about it, and he would probably need to go to therapy after this, but that was in the future, and for now, Weevil was perfectly fine with letting himself fall into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

**So, I had to write a short story for school, and I've been having writer's block, so I changed the names in this story, re-wrote a few scenes, and presto! The fanfic before you! Anyway, reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
